What Are We?
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Marie has finally made it to Edd's room. No, she did not break in. She was actually invited and it was not the first time. She decided to take a different approach when pursuing her "love muffin", and made some wonderful progress. As she waited for him to return, she began to think. She has rivals now. Still, she has gotten close to Double D. So are they friends? What are they?
**What are We?**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Marie always had a thing for her "love muffin". He resembled everything she idolized within a boy, or rather a man. He was smart, the smartest person she ever came across and was completely modest about it. Every time she forced her way to his side and demanded him to tutor her so she could pass the year, he would. He would do so with much patience and understanding that was expected of a teacher; a good teacher. He never got frustrated with her, though she never gave him a reason to. When she came to him for help, she made sure to apply the effort from her part. After all, the way he congratulated her made her heart to sprout wings. It made her want to achieve her goals in the hope of getting his arms around her; letting her know how well of a job she did with his approval.

Another thing she loved about Double D was his chivalrous manners. Despite her aggressive approach in her pursuit for his affections, he still treated her as a girl. Even when some people would find her behavior disrespectful and rude, he treated her with the utmost respect. It was what kept her going, even when knowing the results. There were hardly any.

She knew she needed to change her approach, especially when she had competitions.

The first was probably the most threatening of the two. Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, the blonde chick that attracted the attention of most of the boys in the school. Sad to say, Double D was one of those boys. Although he lacked the drive or skills to pursue her, it made Marie sick every time she sees Double D blushing after each encounter he has with the girl. What made her the most dangerous of foes was how much attention Nazz was putting to talking to Double D. It didn't occur to her until only recently, but Marie noticed that Nazz would go out of her way to talk to Double D. When they had that junior high dance, Nazz actually spoke to Double D at the event and they shared a slow dance together. She claimed it was because she didn't have a date and that Double D was the only boy she was comfortable with. Something was indeed rotten in the state of Denmark.

It bothered Marie, even to this day. That dance. The way she locked arms with Double D and stared into his sea-green eyes. The smile she gave as the song reached its climax. That kiss she planted on the side of his face as they detached themselves at the end of the song. That should have been Marie's lips that left the impression on his cheek; both cheeks and lips.

The other girl was a bit of a shocker. She was simply some runt girl that hanged with the big kids. It came to bite Marie in the heinie later when that same runt arrived to the high school. Now that she finally reached high school status along with the rest, she proved to stand on her own. Puberty was too kind for her. She grew out her hair that now extended beyond her hips, which alone grabbed the attention of majority of the freshmen within the school. Another was how her body became so curvy, along with that smile. That is correct, Sarah toned down her anger by a lot and started to put on light make-up. Nothing too crazy, but enough to give her a stunning appearance. Marie hoped that she would have stayed close to her runt friend Jimmy, but they were apparently forever in the "friend-zone". Nothing more, nothing less. Like Nazz, Sarah had to deal with the boys asking her out, boys that knew nothing of her during elementary and most of junior high. Marie happened to be nearby when she heard Sarah rejecting someone and telling them that she already liked someone. She never said who that someone was, but Marie could tell. Despite their past history, she was extremely nice to Double D.

She became an annoying bell that Marie could not ignore. Each time it rang, Sarah would be talking to Double D under some false pretense. Although Marie was not invited, she heard through someone that went to Sarah's graduation party (after graduating from jr. high) that Sarah actually shared a dance with her beloved Double D. That twerp actually dragged Double D, with whom was minding his business, into the dance floor and danced.

Marie needed to step up her game. This game of cat and mouse was not cutting it for her. Double D didn't seem to be attracted as she hoped, though their relationship did improve through the tutoring sessions. She actually enjoyed their time together while studying. There was even a few times that Marie was actually invited to his house, to study in his room. God. How lucky was she?

Even now, she was currently resting on his bed as he prepared some snacks for them. They finished another session of the tutoring and she asked if she could stay a bit longer. Best of all, his parents were not home. Both of them were on a business trip; they usually were to begin with. As she waited, she stretched her limbs all four corners of his bed. She twisted and turned, smelling the sheets and picking up the lingering scent of her "love muffin"; it was a distinct scent. She wore a gray sweatpants with a simple sleeveless black shirt. Although Double D matured through the years, he still demanded his guests to wear slippers when within his house. She smiled as she stared at her slippers.

Before the start of the tenth study session in his house, Double D surprised her with her own pair of slippers. They were bunny slippers that would squeak each time she took a step. She couldn't help but to make a joke of how he was trying to put a bell around this cat. There was also a slight variation in color; hers had a touch of blue mixed with white while Double D's were white with a touch of red. She shouldn't, but she did; they were like a married couple.

She let out a sigh as she rested her head on his pillow.

When he returned, he brought a tray with cookies and cups of milk. He placed it down on the table before turning his attention to the girl in his bed.

"Didn't I say not to get too comfortable in my bed?"

"Maybe, but it's too comfortable not to. Very comfy and it has a nice smell to it."

Marie smiled when she noticed the streak of pink across his face as he kept his most of his composure.

"Right, well do you want to do something? Watch a movie, play video games or something?"

"Can we just talk?" She turned her head and viewed the boy before her.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Marie knew what she wanted to talk about. She knew since the few times she did the studying sessions with Double D. It bothered her how vague their relationship was, as it didn't spell out what it was and could be.

"What are we?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know...we've been having these studying sessions for a while now, and I've been to your house a lot this past couple of weeks. We started to talk a bit more in school and we even went to see Warm Corpses together at AMD. So I ask again, what are we?"

True to her words, they did all of that. That time when they went to the movies, Double D offered to pay for the movie and snacks. She shook her head and suggested that she pay to return the favor for all the help he provided for her. In the end, they compromised; he paid the tickets and she paid the snacks. As they began to see the credits, they found the distance between them had disappeared as Marie had her head on his shoulder with Double D leaning in. When they left, Marie didn't bring a sweater. So Double D actually took off his flannel shirt and gave it to Marie to keep warm. It was sweet. Without nothing being said, it was no surprise how frustrating their relationship was.

"I'm not sure...thinking back, we weren't really friends during Jr. high. We were companions in the cul-de-sac and fellow scholars in school. You were the predator and I was your prey, but now at the very least, we're friends."

"Friends...nothing more?" Marie should be happy. She finally moved up in the ranks. She should be, but she wasn't. There were too many people after her Double D to not worry. Being friends was fine, but she wanted to be more and soon.

"W-Well..." He took in a deep breath and began to look for his composure. "Marie, I like spending time with you. I really do. You've shown me how bright of a student you can be and how fun you can be as a friend." He slowly walked toward Marie and took a seat beside her at the edge of his bed. "You've also shown me how lovely you can be, when you're not trying to trample me with your affections." He brushed the side of her face with his fingertips.

Marie lifted herself from the bed. "Does that mean you might give me a chance?"

Double D looked into her eyes. Her dull blue that could be easily mistaken for as gray presented its shine.

"Marie...can I ask you something in return?"

This surprised Marie for a moment, but the moment passed. "Sure. I guess."

"What do you know about me?"

That is a weird question, thought Marie. Still, she answered. She explained all the "traits" she loved about him, some in greater detail than the others. It made Double D blushed as he looked down, hiding his eyes with his hat.

"I see...you were watching me a lot..."

"Of course. You always caught my attention." She looked over at Double D. He lifted his head.

"Honestly, you caught my attention too, but only recently. Since I was so used to you chasing me around and smothering me with your love, I didn't give you the chance to know you for so long."

"And now?" She asked worriedly. Was it too soon to talk?

"Now, I think you earned that chance. Marie Kanker...would you like to go on a date with me? To see where this may lead..."

Double D leaned toward her and presented the question as he locked eyes with her. Marie was beyond bliss. She wanted to jump on top of his bed, but knew that she needed to keep her impulses in check.

"Yes!"

"Alright. The date would be on Sunday in the afternoon."

"Awww...not now?" Marie trailed circles on his chest with her finger.

"Afraid not. I'm too comfortable to really want to leave." Double D dropped down to the mattress, laying on his back. "Care to join me?" He said with a smile.

Cuddling? In his bed? _Marie like._

"Do you even have to ask?"

As the two figures were laying on the bed, together, they began to talk about random topics. The topics ranged from their friends, family and what they loved. Marie felt the need to smother him right then and there, but settled for a kiss on the cheek. There was plenty of time for them, so why rush things?

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-** **End of Story**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, it was about time I wrote a MarieXEDD fanfic. I already wrote one with Nazz and EDD, but I felt Double D would also be together with Marie. It's a conflicting issue I am** **currently** **dealing. There is also Sarah, though I usually see him with either Marie or Nazz. I think there is only a handful (at best) of SarahXEDD. Hope you like this fanfic. Please let me know what you think of it. -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
